User talk:Icewish
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors:Cats and Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icewish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Faolan MacDuncan 18 (Talk) 02:03, June 26, 2012 It's about everything Warriors... From fanfictions to characters to clans to roleplay... But, I need more users for the stuff DX -Faolan MacDuncan 18 Yeah, sure, do and make whatever... Fanfictions, Clans, cats whatever. Faolan MacDuncan 18 18:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, but I already made one just a few minutes ago: Put for . Guess who? XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, really? XD Maybe you should get your siggie set up... XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:15, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure. I did some of it... I was thinking of giving full rights later on... Just beacuse it would be easier... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 00:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) You heard me! (If you didn't...then read it again) Icewish, seriously, I wouldn't pick anyone other than you. =D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 01:11, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. You have temporary admin rights... (which may turn full soon) did you do the wiki navigation yet? I wonder who? XD [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 04:10, July 4, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. The navigation is perfect! I was baking a cake for tomorrow, so I was busy, too.=D [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 05:06, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, I have to do that. You have to be beacraut, (however it's spelled ^.^) which means you can give and take away rights. Sometimes I swear I don't even need a signature. Oh well. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 05:31, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I see! I am exited for it!!! It's going to be so awesome tomorrow! All kinds of parades! So pumped! Sorry. I will calm down. In my fanfic, Sandkit/Dustpaw is a murderer/traitor/liar... The heat is rising... [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 05:44, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I would, but, er, I can't. I don't have a working computer. I'm on an iPod... I would if I could! [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 20:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Icy! I finally finished the blanks! The apprentices are the same as the warriors, but since the pelt changes as cats age, all you need to do is twek the pelt color/shading. I am in an iPod now, so I can't post the pics, but once I get on my laptop I will put them in the charart page. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 02:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, do you want to be the medicine cat of the new clan, LavaClan?[[User:Tigerfoot|'Tiger']][[User Talk:Tigerfoot|'foot']] 22:08, July 7, 2012 (UTC) No! Not yet! On the thirteenth you can, unless you ask Mossnose about it. If she agrees, you can. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 23:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I honestly don't care. I said what I said. I am the leader of this wiki, I make the desisions. I hate being mean, but it's my choice, not yours. Just ask Mossnose. If you don't, I will. X( [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Silver']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'fang']] 23:21, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Check out October's new RP Clans! ��Silverfang��[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''Happy Halloween!]] 03:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is being abandoned. If you would like to continue to roleplay, please join this wiki-The Warrior Cat Roleplay Wiki Thanks! Silverfang[[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|''May StarClan Light Your Path]] 02:18, February 24, 2013 (UTC)